Talk:Legion: A House Divided
I am confused as to which is the Paragon choice. Because at the start of the mission the top choice (usually Paragon) is to question the use of using the virus as brainwashing another lifeform. However, at the end the choice to use the virus is the top choice. I didn't catch if I got Paragon points or not. Can anyone else fill in this information? First of all, sign your name on the edit. Secondly, in that mission, releasing the virus is the paragon option, while blowing the base up is the renegade option. H-Man Havoc 23:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Station Origin The description on the star-map (just before you dock) clearly states that the Heritic Station is an old Quarian Station. It was stripped and abandoned by the Quarians before they left the Vail 300 years ago, and repurposed by the Geth over the last 10 years. However, if Tali is onboard she states that she "had no idea the Geth built stations so big" which would imply that she is either unaware of the station's origin or that the description was an oversight and it is actually a Geth station. Furthermore Legion on three occations implys that it is a Geth station. First when speaking of the mission Legion will state that the station was built in deep space away from where organics wouldn't look. Secondly, in reply to Tali he states the station is several kilometers long, while not a confirmation, Lelgion doesnt question the stations origins as Geth. Thirdly when you initially board the station he states the Geth do not make use of gravity or enviromental controls, this could simply mean that the Geth have turned them off, but Legions specific phrasings imply that the sation doesn't have any. If it was of Quarian origins it would. Although they could have been removed, but I dont see why they would have been removed even if the Geth dont use them. The are also further questions as the the stations origions. Firstly why would the Quarians build a station in deep space? I guess it is possibe the Geth could have been moved it, but this seems like a significant undertaking, so potentially unlikly. Secondly, the station doesnt reflect known Quarian designs both outside and inside. This could have been due to refit, I suppose, but the outside is radically dfferent from know design this again seem unlikly. Also, agaian, the insied in no way bores similarities to the inside of the Migrant Fleet, specifically the Rayya which would presumably be of a similar age. This could be due to refit, but why would the Geth, for instance, replace all the doors with a new design? -- Looq 18:31 February 21, 2010 (UTC) Right. It is more likely a geth station and has nothing to do with Quarians. As said in the article "Joker remarks that should any geth look out a window they are not cloaked to the visible spectrum, however, Legion replies that windows are a structural weakness that are not present on the station. The squad boards the station". If it is still possible for the geth to turn off gravity, how could they remove windows just because they don't need them ? It would mean rebuilding the whole station to remove windows, not just disabling a useless feature.Croquignol 13:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) You guys have all lot of good points, but i find it likely that it is simply a quarian station repurposed and heavily altered. A lot of your points are based on the fact that it would take a lot of time and effort (moving the station, removing the life support and gravity, covering windows with armor). You have to remember geth do not think in such terms. They are immortal, so it doesn't matter that it will that a long time. they do not tire, lose focus, disaggree (or at least until they reach a concenus, which will take less then a second), are capable of working in any enviroment in any mechanical from. They are focused on collective effort and are willing to spend hundreds of years on something that seems a trival waste of one's life. Also, it is implied the geth have upgraded the hardware with Reaper tech, so it not surpising the station is large. The big room that you see may have even been an attempt by the heroics to build a Reaper body for them with what tech they had, as Soverign's probly died before it spilled the beans. Like it was ever going to, as the Reaper supposed annoyance with the geth may orginate that they may become future adversaries.Ironreaper 02:55, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure your right there, for two reasons. First, there is no reason to assume that they don't totally unlike us. They have restored the Quarian homeworld after the war out of some sort of sense of respect for the fallen (on both sides), and legion took the N7 armour out of a kind of obsession, to name just two examples of this kind of thinking. Your just assuming that they think like the machines of other sci-fi which is clearly not so black and white in the case of the geth. Secondly, I think the geth think more like that than we do. Humans (and presumably other biological sentients) have a sense emotion, we would take on massive undertakings out of nostalga etc, the geth wouldn't do that. Furthermore refitting the station to such an extent would be a bigger undertaking that just building a new station. If you ask me, that maks humans more likely than get to undertake such a refit. Also immortality doesn't really come into it. The station was built as part of a war effort, so time would have been a factor in their calculations. Time would always factor in, if the geth built anything, by your own logic, it would be for a purpose, and if it serves a purpose surly it would be preferable to complete it sooner rather than later? I don't know about the reaper tech thing, we never saw any real evidence of upgrades, the hertics look exactly the same as Legion, who was without Reaper aid and Legion didn't mention anything about the stations construction being anything more than a standard geth construction. --Looq 21:46, June 4, 2010 (UTC) These arguments are generally quite fine (as for geth immortality characteristic of not being subject to death or destruction, that is demonstrably false: Shepard destroys geth all the time). But the problem I can't get around is the disagreement between the Codex (the station is of quarian build) and Tali's speech (she can't believe that geth build stations so big; add on to this the fact that Legion doesn't tell her that the quarians built the superstructure). The only solution which seems tenable is that the geth enlarged the superstructure significantly (in which case it makes no difference whether Tali is aware of the station's pre-war history)--i.e., if the meaning of "the station was reconstructed and upgraded in a massive effort etc." were that the "cold metal superstructure" of the station was enlarged to 15km long by the geth. AnotherRho 19:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC) NPCs triggering alarms Can anyone confirm that NPCs actually trigger alarms? I played the mission several times and each time there was no trigger. Also, in several other missions NPCs don't trigger anything unless scripted to. For example, when recruiting Samara, the police line(s) at the transport hub turn red when Shepard passes through and interruptes it, but the squad goes right through. I don't have a screenshot of a squadmate walking over a green band, however I find it quite hard for a NPC to not step over a line in several playthroughs. They're everywhere. You can only activate two at a time The article suggests the user doesn't activate all turrets (in one wave) as a strategy. However, the user can only activate two turrets at a time, which helps. This is stated in the captions: Also, as trivia: When captions are on, Legion says that he can activate turrets to help. The caption, however, adds ". Can only activate two at a time". (PC) Virus origin As stated in the embedded text, the intro text for this article is a word-for-word copy of the journal entry text for the mission. It says that the geth modified the virus from Reaper tech, not that they grabbed it from Sovereign. Also, dialogue with Legion supports the fact that the geth wrote the virus, not that they merely grabbed it from somewhere. Why would the Reapers just happen to have a virus that's tailor-made to make non-heretic geth suddenly think like the heretic geth? That just doesn't make sense. -- Dammej (talk) 23:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Legion isnt a he its it This page constantly calls Legion a "he" or "him" but if im correct Legion doesnt have a gender. Can someone please change it.Legionwrex out.--Legionwrex 03:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ok... if you've already noticed that the page constantly calls Legion "he" or "him", you could always change it. It's easier to change something when you already know where to look. SpartHawg948 03:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I've just finished it doing it, but why couldn't you do it in the first place? Lancer1289 03:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Effect on the fate of captured crew I noticed that one can play Legion's loyalty mission after the Normandy 2 has been ambushed without causing any crew to be dissolved in the DNA-chambers aboard the Collector Base, but playing other characters' loyalty missions can cause loss of crew. Am I mistaken about this? Could it be due to the fact that you have no opportunity to perform Legion's mission prior to the abduction of the Cerberus crew? :That is interesting as I've never heard of that happening. Usually if one does any mission or assignment after the Collector Abduction of the crew, even just one, we see Kelly instead of Lillith in the pod. I can attest to the fact that one can do Legion's loyalty mission before the abduction of the crew, having done it many times. One must talk to Legion before accessing the Galaxy Map however. Still this is interesting. Lancer1289 04:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, my mistake, let me clarify; In my original post I meant to imply that Sheppard has enough XP and missions complete the time the IFF is retrieved that the game automatically performs the ambush operation right after acquiring the IFF. Even then I can play Joker's mission through, then complete Legion's loyalty mission, then hit the Collector Base and watch a colonist get dissolved while successfully rescuing Kelly Chambers from the chambers. I usually only go after the derelict Reaper after completing everything else, so that might be the main point.Cransona 17:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC)